


Krillin and Vados

by Kablooie130



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: F/M, Huge Breasts, Huge Dick, Hung Shota, Larger woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shotacon, Squirting, huge ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kablooie130/pseuds/Kablooie130
Summary: After the tournament, Krillin is invited to a hot spring by Vados who wants to check out the Universe 7 fighters (though only Krillin arrives). When you put a hot goddess angel and a sexually-frustrated dwarf with a huge dick together, guess what happens?Meanwhile, Android 18 is relaxing on her beach after Marron is away at boarding school, but when 2 young boys with huge dicks appear, things take a turn for the smut.Btw, this is unrelated to any of my other works, for now that is.





	Krillin and Vados

Krillin has just entered a portal and landed in an alternate dimension in front of a gigantic bath house, though everything around the bath house was forest. He’d received an invitation to talk with Vados after his team had won the tournament of power, but everyone else was busy. Including his wife. He loved her and she was smart, gorgeous, and a great mother, but she hadn’t had sex with him since the tournament was over, and it was driving him crazy. Every time he saw her fantastic body his dick grew huge. She was too busy fighting off Frieza’s army at first, but now she said that she wanted him to train while she took care of Marron and she refused to have sex with him until he got stronger. “I’m an Android, my energy can’t fade over time, but your’s can, so get to work!” 

Just thinking about her body made his dick grow, but he then used mental concentration to make it go down as to not make Vados think he was a perv. He entered the main hall, only for him to see a large sign telling him to go to the right. He did just that, and came upon a huge door, which he easily opened due to his strength. It was an huge outside bath, with forest all around it. His eyes widened as he saw the woman in the bathtub. It was Vados, but she was stunningly gorgeous. She was twice his height, at 10 feet, and had smooth blue skin, as well as long white hair which went down to her hips. Her face was perfect like it’d been carved from a statue: sexy purple lips, beautiful purple eyes, and flawless cheekbones, along with everything else being simply perfect (she was a goddess after all). 

Next came her body. A red 2-piece bikini barely covered her huge bosom, each tit being twice the size of a beach ball. They were clearly natural, as Krillin saw them get smooshed a little when Vados leaned against a rock. The nipples were already long and perky and were clearly noticeable through the nipples without her being turned on yet. Her waist was very narrow (not to an anorexic degree but to an impossibly sexy degree, of course). Her hips were very thick and wide, along with being firm. He saw a red bikini bottom which showed a very clear cameltoe due to it hugging her pussy, and when she turned around he saw her huge and sexy ass, which the red bikini bottom only hugged and made bigger, like 2 giant pillows to go to sleep with. Her legs were long and thick as well. Somehow, all of this looked absolutely perfect on the 10 foot angel, who seemed like a goddess of sexiness. 

Krillin shook himself out of it and said hello. Vados saw him and greeted him, and made a pair of swimming trunks out of midair and told him to join. He got changed, his dick begin to grow and barely being restrained by his mental techniques, and went into the bath with Vados. She went over to him, and said “Hello, thank you for coming. I wasn’t expecting any of them to show up. How come your wife isn’t here?”. Krillin then told her that she was home taking care of Marron and told Krillin to come without her. Vados listened, then began asking him about things like his techniques and training style. Krillin barely managed to focus, the bald z-fighter staring at her long and smooth white hair as well as her red bikini which was straining as her tits longed to be free. He had to keep himself from staring at them as he tried to answer Vados’ questions, describing some of his techniques and methods of training. 

Vados liked Krillin, and thought that despite not being as strong as his fellow fighters he was a skilled combatant. He was also very polite. Vados then felt her bikini top start to dig into her giant tits, so she took it off. After all, Krillin was a married father so he wouldn’t be affected, or so she thought. Krillin’s mental techniques gave in, so his dick was unleashed at all of its glory. It was a 3 foot monster that was 1 foot thick and was hard and bumpy. 18 used to adore it and would squirt after every single thrust, but then she became a parent and stopped the sex. Krillin went in the water until only his head was visible as to hide his long and hard rod. He pretended to focus on what she was saying (she didn’t suspect anything), while in reality ogling her huge chest orbs of goodness. Her areolas were a light purple, and he saw that her nipples were long and pointing out, like udders begging to be milked.

Vados got out of the water (while unknowingly giving Krillin a fantastic view of her huge ass being squeezed by her red bikini bottom) to get a meal, and Krillin cautiously followed her while hiding his thick piece of man meat. His swimsuit was useless so he secretly took it off beforehand following Vados. Vados got a bowl of ramen and gave one to Krillin, the bald but hung dwarf making sure his dick wasn’t visible. She drank some water, and asked him if he wanted some. Krillin, starting to lose control, said he wanted another drink. She asked him what kind, then he jumped and began sucking both her nipples at once, and he was suprised when sweet and delicious milk actually began pouring into his mouth despite Vados’ boobs remaining the same size. She cried out in suprise, but couldn’t seem to pry him off. Her face went red as she realized that her bikini bottom was starting to get wet from his groping and sucking her tits. One thing about angels was even when they hadn’t had sex, they lacked a hymen, so if an angel ever had sex, it wouldn’t hurt. Vados realized the feeling was actually really good, and decided to let Krillin continue, to his suprise and delight. When Krillin had had his fill, he jumped off with no regrets. Vados was regaining her thoughts when her eyes landed on his dick. It was a behemoth of a penis, lumpy and huge and thick enough to leave any bottom hole on a woman gaping open and full of unimaginable pleasure.

Vados stared at it, and despite having never had sex her body knew that his giant dick would make her feel good, so her pussy immediately got wet. Not only that, but without any mental command, her hands instinctively moved, one to her beautiful and soaked pussy and the other to her equally beautiful anus. Angels, not needing to defecate, had anuses which were no different from pussies, as they were just as sensitive to pleasure, made of the same body material, and had a womb in case a female angel wanted to give birth to 2 kids at once for any weird reason. Her long and usually delicate hands began rapidly fingering each hole, to Krillin’s amazement, as Vados made an “orgasm face” with her eyes almost completely rolled back as her mouth was in an “o” shape and her tongue was sticking out as she fingered herself very hard and intensely at a lightning fast pace while standing up, her juices literally pouring down her legs like a flood as she moaned “NOOOO! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? WHY IS MY BODY NOT WORKING AND MAKING ME CUM BY MAKING ME JERK OFF TO THIS DWARF’S GIANT COCK??!!”.

As she said that, she unleashed a tidal wave of nectar on the floor as her pussy was like a big hose, making the floor wet with her nectar. Krillin bent down and tasted some of it, it tasted heavenly, like warm melted chocolate. He scooped a lot of it in his hands and at each it, licking his lips before walking over to Vados, who was shaking a lot and had to squat with her legs spread wide open and her ass sticking out in the back to prevent herself from falling due to her legs losing energy. Her pussy got wet again as she saw him walk over, and he used his flight (all of his morals about fidelity being locked away by his pent-up lust) to fly so his dick was in front of her face. Just smelling it made Vados cum from how manly it’s scent was, a scent so strong that no amount of baths could get rid of it. The squatting goddess was unable to move from fear of collapsing, so she was helpless as her juices poured out of her steaming pussy onto her legs and the ground, mixing with the milk that was leaking from her giant bosom onto the ground. 

Krillin kept it in her face a bit more, even using his ki control over it to do things like make it move and even wrap around her head as to fill her nose with its smell. When Krillin was done making her cum with his dick’s scent, he opened her mouth and began facefucking her. Vados felt his thick penis reach the very back of her throat, her squatted legs quivering from the pleasure that blowing Krillin was giving her. She had to put her hands on her legs to stop them from shaking as much. Krillin kept thrusting harder and harder, her mouth feeling so warm and heavenly. She began moving her head as to help Krillin reach back into her throat, her tongue touching his dick in certain spots which made the z fighter feel like he was in heaven. They eventually came together, Vados happily swallowing every last drop of thick semen as her own crotch shot out nectar like a hose. When she was finished cleaning his dick, Krillin flew down and licked the nectar (which as mentioned tasted like warm melted chocolate) off her quivering legs, then began licking her pussy.

The goddess began moaning loudly as the bald dwarf licked her clit and the sensitive parts of her pussy. She moaned, “I’M CUMMING!”, as she squirted in his mouth multiple times, with Krillin licking and swallowing every bit of her juices. When she was about to fall to the ground, Krillin quickly went behind her and gently lowered her to the ground. They stared into each other’s eyes, then Krillin got on her so their faces were right in front of each other and they began passionately making out, their tongues intertwining as they moaned and clenched each other tightly. They did this for at least an hour, not caring about anything else but this moment.

_Meanwhile, at Kame House........_

Android 18 was relaxing by herself on her beach, in a white bikini that hid little and hugged what it did cover, even leaving a cameltoe which was clearly visible. She had no trouble flaunting her huge tits and her equally large yet equally fantastic ass and hips, as long as that old man wasn’t around. Fortunately, he was off training, and Marron was at a summer camp for 3 more months, so she decided to lay on the beach and enjoy the fresh rays of sunlight on her smooth skin. Suddenly, she heard 2 loud and happy kids yelling and laughing. She took off her sunglasses and saw Goten and Trunks land in swim trunks. Annoyed, she asked the 2 kids (Trunks being 8 and Goten being 7) what they were doing on the island, and they said that their moms had made them go to Kame House for supervision, which made the sexy android mutter some curses under her breath. She told them to do what they wanted but leave her alone. Fortunately for her, they brought a bunch of toys and items to keep themselves occupied, so she got peace for a good bit. She thought about how much she missed her husband’s giant dick, and about how when Krillin got back she was going to rock his 4 foot world, with her white bikini bottom even getting wet from her thinking about it. 

She remembered how he would always leave both her pussy and her anus (which, just like Vados’ above, was basically a pussy) full of his jizz and unable to close for a week. She was getting wetter, but when she realized this she decided to get a new bikini bottom. She was just starting to walk back to the house when she felt a lot of pleasure coming from her pussy. She moaned as she looked down and saw Goten, who was hanging onto her leg with one arm and pushing 2 fingers into her swimsuit-covered but transparent pussy with the other. He did it again, and liquid came out as there was a small squish sound. Trunks was watching with curiousity. 18 snapped out of the pleasure and threw Goten to the ground and angrily demanded to know what he was thinking. He said that he and Trunks had seen that her underwear was clear and they didn’t know what women had in place of a penis, so Trunks dared him into touching it. “Also”, the second son of Goku said, “our penises hurt when we look at it”. He and Trunks took off their Trunks, and right in front of the blonde beauty were 2 massive dicks, each as long and thick and full of bumps as her husband’s. Her pussy began leaking juice as her head was suddenly filled with all the things she wanted to do with their giant shota dicks.

The boys were confused as her face turned from angry to a smile, as she got on her knees and said in a lustful voice “well, I suppose boys should learn about sex at some point” as she took her bikini top and bottom off. She told them they could do whatever they wanted, and they jumped on her chest and began sucking her massive tits. She moaned loudly as despite it being their first time doing it, they were already making her really wet without trying. As milk went into their mouths, they sucked more, which made 18 moan until she came. When she recovered, she hungrily began deepthroating Trunks, having had experienced with deepthroating a 3 foot dick thanks to Krillin. She made him cum quickly and swallowed every drop of semen, before doing the same to Goten. She then stood up and told them to hold onto her hips, and while they did so they should thrust their dicks into her holes. Trunks and Goten happily flew up and then did as she said, with Goten taking her pussy from her front and Trunks taking her anus, and they plunged their cocks in. 18 moaned as she squirted while standing, but the 2 children only hugged her tighter as they pounded her. “YES, FUCK ME WITH YOUR SHOTA COCKS! I’M SUCH A SLUT!”, 18 cried as she came over and over from the 2 gigantic penises ravaging her holes and smashing her womb in her pussy and the one in her anus. Like Vados, she didn’t have to go #2 and her anus had the same inside as her pussy so it was just as sensitive, and had its own womb due to experiments by Dr. Gero. She was cumming from both holes nonstop while moaning, not knowing that at the same time, her husband was cheating on her. 

Back with Vados and Krillin.....

Vados was lying on her back and moaning as Krillin pounded her pussy. She kept cumming as he thrusted into her. Her pussy hugged his dick and was tight yet warm. He thrust with all his energy before cumming in her for the 10th time. He then pulled out, flipped her over and told her to point her huge ass up into the air, before climbing up and putting his dick in front of her rear hole, then plunging it in. She moaned as he fucked her tight anus for the 5th time since they’d begun, pounding at her anus womb until they came together. When they recovered, they began kissing and making out again, their hands wrapped around each other. Vados decided to check what Krillin’s wife was going, and saw in a portal that she was fucking 2 boys. More than that, she was in a city and walking around town while she moaned and came constantly from the 2 boys pounding her. She told everyone around her to not intervene, as the 2 hung shotas came inside her as she screamed “I’M CUMMING!”. She then fell on the ground (though Goten got away from her in time). Goten and Trunks looked at each other and had a wicked idea: they put their monstrous dicks in her anus at the same time. 18 screamed as she squirted nonstop, her liquids coming out of her pushy and onto the sidewalk like a tidal wave as she yelled “I CAN’T STOP CUMMING!”. Vados had an idea, as she teleported 18, the 2 boys, herself, and Krillin to Kame House, while wiping the mind she of everyone in the town of what just happened. 

The 5 people landed there, and everyone except Vados looked at each other in shock. Krillin and 18 looked at each other, and both stopped fucking and walked over to each other, their partners just watching them. They apologized to each other for not telling the other about how they felt, and 18 apologized for being rude to him. They then began making out, before Krillin began pounding her pussy as they were united in hot and steamy sex. Trunks and Goten were sad, as they had no one to fuck. They then heard Vados come over, and they cheered up when she opened her holes and told them to fuck her as much as they wanted. They then began fucking her holes at the same time, and she squatted as they did so, her body racked by the nonstop orgasms the shota-style double penetration was causing. They both came in her wombs, Goten in her front womb and Trunks in her ass-womb, and they kept going, as Vados moaned, “OH MY GOD! I DON’T KNOW WHY BUT THESE SHOTA DICKS ARE MAKING ME CUM!” as she squirted nonstop. Krillin and 18 moaned as they came together as well. 

When the 5 of them were all too exhausted to go on, the 2 boys pulled out of Vados, who lay back on the ground. She didn’t want to stop the sex, so she had an idea. She looked at the 2 boys, and after revitalizing their dicks she asked them if they wanted a wife. They were confused, and nodded because neither of them understood what it meant. Vados snapped her fingers, and the first time, Cabba appeared next to them naked. His dick became erect and turned out to be just as massive as the other boys’. He turned away from Vados, but she calmly told him to turn around. She asked him if he wanted a wife as well, and he said that he’d like one some day. Vados then snapped her fingers and a bunch of gorgeous women appeared. There was Maron, Marcarita, Caulifla, Cocotte, Kale, and Helles. All of them were naked, and had huge boobs, huge hips, and an especially large ass. They were all the pinnacle of sexiness. 

They were all confused, and Kale (who asides from being sexy was absolutely adorable) was the most confused. She blushed a lot and hid her huge breasts. Vados snapped her fingers and Kale’s hair band disappeared, letting her long hair flow down to her back. Vados pointed at 18 and Krillin, who were teleported back to their house. They’d done their part, now it was the 3 boys’ time to shine. Vados then used her powers to remove all of the women’s abilities, and told Cabba, Goten, and Trunks to go at it and when they finished to pick their favorite one. Cabba didn’t want to, so she activated a technique that made his body go into “fuck” mode, though he could still control things like his mouth. First Goten ran to Caulifla, who couldn’t pull him off as he clung onto her waist while pounding her pussy, and she began cumming nonstop. Kale tried running over to help her, but Trunks jumped and hung onto her huge ass. He began licking it and slurping the strawberry-tasting juice that came out of it, and she moaned and had to stop running. She felt liquid flow down her legs until she squirted, after which Trunks began pounding her ass while clinging onto her. The shy but sexy girl tried running around to get him off, the other girls just staring as her huge breasts heaved up and down as she ran. She felt herself about to squirt, and had to stop running as she felt the hung boy cum in her ass as she squirted a bucket’s worth of love juice on the floor. The gorgeous girl then collapsed, but as she went on all fours Trunks began fucking her again. Caulifla was too busy cumming from Goten fucking her to notice what Kale was going through, as she squirted from Goten cumming in her again. Goten then flew up and began sucking on her huge breasts, and she came for the 20th time, moaning “OOOH! IF YOU KEEP MAKING ME CUM I WON’T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU!”

Cabba, who couldn’t control anything but his head and mouth, walked over to Helles, and began pounding the gorgeous goddess while hugging her waist to stay in the air, his head smothered in between her 2 giant tits. She came as her pounded her nonstop, as she yelled over and over about how “beautiful” his dick was. He then began making out with her, their tongues intertwined in passion and pleasure, before pounding her ass until it was full with his semen. When he was done, he and the other 2 stopped fucking their respective fucktoys and went to the next ones. Cabba attacked Maron, Trunks attacked Cocotte, and Goten attacked Marcarita. Cabba jumped up and forced his monster cock into Maron’s mouth, the gorgeous blue-haired bimbo squirting against her will every time he thrust in her, until he came in her mouth. She fell on her back due to her legs giving out, only for him to pound her pussy and make her cum even more. Trunks made the tall and purple-skinned Cocotte squirt by hovering so his dick was about at the level of her giant bosom, forcing one of her large nipples open against her will, and plunging his gargantuan dick into her nipple as she squirted over and over. When he was done, he made her put her hands against a wall, then he pounded her ass as her huge asscheeks wobbled from his thrusts. Marcarita had the largest chest in the multiverse, matched only by her sister, Vados, so Goten put his dick in between them and shoved his dick, so it also went into her mouth. However, she was as lustful as her sister and happily gave him a blowjob which made him cum quickly in her mouth. She then used her humongous ass and put Goten’s huge cock between them, moving up and down until he came again. She then let him fuck her 2 holes for an hour, as she came over 100 times from him pounding her 2 holes, filling up both her vagina womb and her ass womb with his thick cum. 

When all of them were exhausted, Vados told the 3 boys to pick their wives and the rest would just be their fucktoys. Goten picked Marcarita (who happily agreed), Cabba picked Helles (check out dicasty to see what she looks like, type in “Jerez” in the search), and began groping her breasts as she carried the shorter but hung young man on her back, and Trunks walked up to Vados and grabbed her rear, asking her to be his wife. Vados though about how unrewarding an angel was, and decided to be his wife. Of course, her magic made it so neither Bulma nor Chichi would notice anything as their sons fucked their new wives. Cabba and his 8.25 foot tall wife went to his home, before they continued fucking. Helles had become addicted to his giant dick during their sex, and decided that it was so “beautiful” that she had to marry him and abandon the position of goddess of destruction. Caulifla and Kale had their memories of this day erased, all the semen inside them removed, and were sent back to their homes, as Vados liked them. However, Maron was given to Roshi, and the gorgeous bimbo with her huge boobs, huge ass, and huge hips was fucked by his 2-foot long dick all day whenever no one was looking. Cocotte was returned to her universe with her memories erased and any evidence of what happened removed. 

It was funny how Krillin attacking Vados’ tits led to all this, the angel though right before she entered Trunk’s bedroom, ready to fuck him through the night.


End file.
